


Devoted

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Series: Skinny Love: A SuperCat Series [3]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, kara is there for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: It sounded distant...muted almost. Head drooping, she watched in horror and fascination as her knuckles turned white trying to keep their grip holding her upright as a wave of nausea surged in her empty stomach. Her bare feet moving of their own volition to the closest bathroom. The White House amber alert security texts and calls going unheard.Cat contracts the Pestilence virus. Kara is there for her. Some domestic fluff ensues.Follows on from Serendipity & Clarity and fixes the shambles that is S3.





	Devoted

Devoted. Cat Grant had been called many a thing. Some flattering, and some...not so much; so when Forbes magazine ran a piece on her recently, its theme struck a chord. They called her devoted. For the first time since she left CatCo, she felt proud. She allowed herself to believe it was true. When Cat Grant devoted herself to a particular pursuit, occupation, or purpose, commitment was a trait she nurtured.

Of course, it didn’t always end well. That’s the thing about commitment – sometimes you get burned. Her divorces – 4 of them, Adam, Lois Lane. Each time she did, she became more weary to put that effort in...but there were a few things that held that devotion.

She may not admit it, but the caller ID that flashed on her screen was one of them. Swiping the screen, she answered it.

 _“Little plane_ ” she acknowledged and couldn’t wipe the grin that had plastered itself on her face.

“[ _And I quote…]_ ’ _As children we are taught that C is for Cat. Today, I learned that D is for Devoted. I thought I knew everything there was to know when I met with The Queen of all Media herself. ‘_ ” Kara read aloud to her from the Forbes article she just finished herself.

“’ _Being no stranger to topping and ranking in many of our lists, [including Forbes 400, The World’s Most Powerful People, The World’s Billionaires, The World’s 100 Most Powerful Women]_ ’…”

“ _Kara, what are you doing?_ ” Cat attempts to interrupt. Surprise overcomes her hearing the “ _shhhh_ ” being thrown her way.

“ _Just let me ok_ ” Kara replies and Cat is glad no one is around to see the giddiness emanating from the bubble she feels when she talks to this woman.

“’ _she encapsulates_ _the no-nonsense, yet savvy persona, razor-sharp wit, and dogged attitude we expect. (Oh, don’t get me wrong, she is all those things)._ _There is no denying, for these reasons alone, she has made the perfect media face for the Marsdin administration. Only, Cat Grant is much more than that. She is devoted. Devoted to her career. Devoted to her sons. Devoted to her staffers. Devoted to the truth. Devoted to making this world better - one story, one article, one press conference at a time.’ I agree...you are amazing. Have I ever told you that?_ ” Kara finishes speaking, a breathy lilt in her voice.

“ _I am amazing, and you are entirely too sappy and sentimental for your own good._ ”  

“ _Maybe, but I’m pretty sure you like me anyway,_ ” the Kryptonian teased.

“ _Careful, I have been known to be mercurial at times_ ” Cat could just picture the smile Kara gave her through the phone, at the veiled self-deprecation drenched in a truthful witticism. 

“ _Oh, I’ve seen all those moods and survived. I’m pretty confident_.” It was Cat’s turn to smile through the phone.

“ _Aren’t you going to be late for work? Wait…Don’t tell me you read that in front of everyone!_ ” Cat sat up on the edge of her chair.

“ _Relax, I’m still on my way. How're things at the White House?_ ” Kara replied.

“ _The usual…though security is still on edge with that business with Pestilence. How are Alex and Winn recovering_?” Cat asks, knowing how worried Kara was even having defeated two of the three world killers.

“ _Bouncing back well enough. Alex claims she is ready for action, but I know her immune system is still recuperating_.”

“ _And, how are you_?” Cat hears Kara’s long puff of breath being exhaled to gather her thoughts. She gives her the time.

“ _It’s been a lot to handle. I…I found out Lena has manufactured Kryptonite. I can’t believe she would do that to me…I couldn’t save Purity. The Legion has helped, but…it’s just…our talks have – I need it. So, thank you_.”

“ _What are you talking about darling. It’s all you. You have helped to save the world again, and again. It was your hope. Your strength. Purity was unfortunate, but Julia died a hero_.”

“ _I know. Alex and J’onn said the same thing_.”

“ _Alex is a smart woman, remind me to tell her that sometime_ ”

“ _Ha, I’m sure she’d say the same about you, but if it wasn’t for Alex and you, and J’onn…I don’t know who I can really trust._ ” Kara had arrived at CatCo and stepped into the elevator.

“ _If Lena really is your friend, shouldn’t you trust that she didn’t make that Kryptonite for you. You and Superman aren’t the only Kryptonian’s who have landed on earth. Some, including these World Killers haven’t come peacefully. I know you can see its merit, even if it stings to know you are vulnerable_.” The bluntness of Cat’s answer hits the mark if the pause was anything to go by.

“ _How can I protect earth when there is something out there that can kill me?_ ” Kara loudly whispered into the phone, trying to hold in her anger.

Cat sighed. “ _You already know that answer Kara. You are one of the smartest women I know…far from naïve_ ”

Kara cringes at Cat’s unflinching honesty; a not-quite-criticism, but diplomatic reasoning.

“ _but perhaps we can talk more tonight._ ” Cat half asks, her tone gentle and seeping with kindness. 

\-------------------------------------------

Her day, much like the past few had been especially hectic. Between the campaign rollout for midterm elections, a cabinet reshuffling, the WorldKillers crisis, and Carter’s mountain of assignments. Despite walking past the unsettling sight of a dead bird, Cat was thankful that she managed to leave the office when 7:30pm came around. It should give her some time to help her son finish his English essay. As soon as she exited the S-Class Mercedes and set food on her Kalorama driveway, her eyes started to water at the rush of cold air that signaled winter was coming. She tried to sniff back the tingle in her sinus, ignoring the tickle in her throat as she searched through her bag for her house keys.

A sigh of relief escaped as she kicked off her heels and padded towards the lounge room and thanked McKenzie for staying back till she got home.

“ _Hi Honey_ ” she kissed Carter’s head of locks. His hair would grow out so fast.

“ _Hi Mom_.”

“ _How did your science exam go_?” she asked, whilst mentally reminding herself to book him a hair appointment.

“ _Pretty good…there was one question I didn’t study for though_ ”. He shrugged his shoulders. Cat knew it meant he did very well. He was always top of his science classes. “You’re home late - again. It’s the been like this for close to two weeks now.

“I _know. I’m sorry honey, but the South Carolina polls are not swinging in our…_ ” Cat sneezed, a sudden attack of the sniffles.

“ _Are you getting sick?_ ” Carter asked incredulously getting up to fetch a tissue. Cat Grant rarely ever got sick. Hand sanitizer was her best friend. The main selling point for CatCo was the private elevator she could use to avoid the germs of her underlings.

“ _Oh, I better not, I can’t afford to get sick right now. Ok, so where’s your history essay – let me see what historical inaccuracies they’re teaching today’s youth._ ”

“ _I already finished it, but here it is._ ” Carter handed over his hard copy with a roll of his eyes.

“ _McKenzie made anything to eat? Or would..._ ”

“ _Yeah, she made some chicken cacciatore. We left some for you if you’d like_.”

“ _Thanks darling, but I’m not very hungry anyway. Just let me go change and we’ll..._ *aaachoo*” her hand covering the sneeze now seeking stability at the sudden onslaught of dizziness.

“ _Mom?_!” Carter yells.

It sounded distant...muted almost. Head drooping, she watched in horror and fascination as her knuckles turned white trying to keep their grip holding her upright as a wave of nausea surged in her empty stomach. Her bare feet moving of their own volition to the closest bathroom. The White House amber alert security texts and calls going unheard.

\-------------------------------------------

Coming back to the DEO after work was not a good idea. She knew to ask Winn, Imra, and Brainy for status updates on how to separate Sam and Reign who were working closely with Lena, was unproductive but doing nothing in the face of danger was not something Supergirl could do. After the tenth time asking, Imra expressed she may have discovered a potential lead.

“ _I’m hearing increasing reports of dead bird sightings again, this coupled with an influx of people going to hospital citing vital symptoms along the East Coast...the likely trajectory the world killers took before that final battle killing two of the WorldKillers. I fear Pestilence may have spread something as they made their way to Reigns fortress._ ”

“ _Ah guys, you might wanna look at this_ ” Winn calls them over.

“ _White House security just sent out amber alerts to all staff_ ”. J’onn informs. Kara feels Alex looking her way, knowing exactly where her mind went, hand reaching for the phone. It rings before she can touch Cats’ contact no. Carter’s selfie picture lighting up her screen. ‘Rao please no’.

“ _Carter? Is.._.”

“ _Kara_!” his panicked voice voices through. “ _Mom’s sick, she’s turned really pale and she’s vomiting. You need to come now. PLEASE!_ ” he pleads.

“ _I’m coming right now. It’s going to be okay_. _Stay with her, but don’t get too close_.”

“ _Alex, It’s Cat_.” Her worried tone attracting the unwanted attention of Mon-El and Imra. “ _I think it’s the Pestilence._ ” Her voice shakes, fear coursing through her at the thought of losing Cat.

“ _I’m coming with you, I can administer a cure…if it is.”_ Alex left the words hanging, knowing the damage it could inflict on Kara to even mention it.

\---------------------------------------------

They arrived to witness a distraught Carter yelling at the white house security detail and CDC who were attempting to take his mother into the ambulance.

“ _Carter!_ ”

“ _Supergirl_!” he screamed, before turning back to the inconspicuous people covered in white, “ _SEE! I told you she was coming, she has the cure_!” he was surprisingly menacing despite his slender disposition. Much like his Mother Kara couldn’t help but think.

Seeing Cat, the woman she had come to thought of as fearless – almost untouchable, lying prone on the gurney white as the sheet that covered it sent chills down her spine. If it wasn’t for Carter hugging her, she may have brought up her last meal right there and then.

Alex didn’t waste any time, showing her ID and immediately demanding Cat be brought back into the house for her administer the antidote. As soon as it was done, Cat’s brow started to relax, and she slipped into a deep sleep…but not before weakly holding her hand out towards Kara.

\----------------------------------------------

It was a full 13 hours before her eyelids fought to open. Squinting at the light that indicated it was well into mid-morning, the saving grace was the haloed silhouette of Kara, still in her super suit.

“ _Don’t ever scare me like that again Ms. Grant._ ” It was said with the hint of a smile, but Kara’s tone was solemn.  She had not left her side for even a second since she arrived.

“ _Mom! You’re ok_ ” Carter lifted his head from her shoulder. She had wondered why she felt pinned down. She strained to kiss the top of his head and fell down from exhaustion.

“It’ll take more than some Kryptonian bird flu to knock me down for good”

“ _How did yo…_ ”

“ _I heard enough bits and pieces to comprehend the crux of my ailment_ ”. The power in her voice started to wane.

“ _Mind if I check your vitals, Ms. Grant_?” Alex popped into view.

“ _I suppose I have you to thank for postponing my meeting with the grim reaper_?” She croaked out as Alex pointed a light in her eyes and checked her pulse.

“ _I just administered the antidote, thankfully we had others at the DEO to help develop it.”_

_“Well, thank you anyway, Agent Danvers.”_

_“I think we’ve been in enough life-threatening situations together for you to call me Alex, but I should be getting back for Ruby. Just keep up your fluids, and I suggest bedrest for a few days at least. Think you can keep her under control?”_ she winked at Carter.

 _“I think I’ll manage. Thanks Alex!”_ Carter got up to give her a quick hug. Judging by the look on her face, the agent was surprised at the gesture.

“ _I suppose the world needs you Supergirl?_ ” Cat’s questioning tone was riddled with barely hidden melancholy. Cat blamed it on being sick.

“ _I’m not going anywhere_.” Kara snaps. Remembering Alex was still in the room, she adjusted her tone, “ _At least, not until we have a concrete lead on how to defeat Reign. There’s not much I can do, and Lena seems to have things under control for now in her Lab._   _I’ll just drop Alex back to National City, but I’m coming back_.”

“ _No need Kara. Vazquez is here to pick me up, and just as well, I asked her to bring you some of the clothes you had stashed in your locker_.” Alex just smiles into the tight hug Kara rushed to give her.

“ _Thanks Alex. Call me if anything changes_.”

“ _I will_.”

\--------------------------

Cat slept on and off for most of the day, her body fighting off the pestilence virus, yet each time she stirred from slumber, Kara was there. Reading, or playing a quiet game of chess with Carter, and occasionally she caught Kara simply observing her with soft haunting eyes.

The next time she awoke, the sunlight had been replaced by the warm, white lighting of incandescent bedside lamps. Rousing herself to shake off the remnants of sleep, she was alarmed to find no Kara or Carter in her room, but before she could even produce another thought, Kara breezed in. She had changed into more casual clothes and being followed by Keira the chocolate Labrador who had taken a decided liking to the Kryptonian – not as much as her own liking though.

“ _You’re up_!” Cat rolled her eyes at Kara’s obvious statement. “ _I heard your heart rate spike_ ”. Kara explained,

“ _You can…of course, you can hear a heartbeat. Bet that comes in handy for your reporting…what I would’ve given to detect a lie like that_ ” she felt the bed dip as Kara carefully sat on the edge of her queen-sized bed. Cat immediately thought she wished it was smaller.

 “ _I don’t really use it like that_.”

“ _Why not?_ ” Cat asked, incredulous.

The Kryptonians’ eyes fell to the bedspread, fingers drawing circles. “ _It can be overwhelming. So I’ve practiced honing in on only my loved one's heartbeats…sometimes I listen to relax myself. Knowing y…their safe, helps_ ” Kara finished by shrugging her shoulders, still having not looked up.

Cat wasn’t sure what to say to that – so much could be found in what she said. She had always thought that Kara was easy to read, leaving her heart on her sleeve for all to see. But maybe, maybe this beautiful being was possibly even deeper and more complex than she thought. The allusion to her being considered a loved one, was most certainly not missed on her.

They locked eyes, lost in trying to read each other until Carter regrettably broke the spell.

“ _Oh, mom, you are up_ ” he paused his stride mid-way seeing he had intruded on a moment.

“ _Is the soup ready buddy?_ ” Kara asked?

“ _Yeah it’s done, should I bring some up for everyone?_ ” he asked, hoping to leave them alone again.

At the faint but recognisable gurgle of a tummy grumbling, Kara’s wide eyes made him and his mother chuckle.

“ _Sorry. I haven’t eaten in a while_.”

“ _Supergirl!_ ” Cat chided, “ _you need to keep up your strength. I know how much you need to consume just to function_ ”.

“ _I just, haven’t been hungry_ ” she shrugged her shoulders “ _but apparently I am now, so we are going to bring dinner up here, and you are going to have some too._ ” Kara bounded out the bedroom door, with Carter following behind hiding a knowing smirk. No one would ever think to talk to his mother like that – and no one else would get away with it either.

It didn’t take long for them to come back. Cat watching the procession, Kara walking carefully with a tray with three full bowls of soup, concentration etched on her features, her tongue poking out ever so slightly like she was willing herself not to spill any; and Carter holding some cutlery and a basket of what smelled like garlic bread. She gushed at the boringly domestic scene that was making her heart do a little dance.

Once Kara had placed the tray on the bedside table, grabbing a pillow ready to help Cat sit up more comfortably.

“ _I’m not even hungry_ ” Cat tried to protest, but at Kara leaning over her and placing an arm behind her back and one reaching for Cat’s hand to hoist her up, it came out only half-heartedly.

“You need to eat a little bit, so you can get some strength and stamina back. Your body needs energy to fight off this thing.” Kara replied once she was sure that Cat was secure and comfortable in the sitting position.

Seeing the mere exertion of sitting up had sapped Cat’s energy, Kara grabbed a bowl and spoon and attentively brought it close to Cat’s lips. When Kara’s eyebrows shot up in expectation, Cat rolled her eyes and took a hesitant sip of the creamy chicken soup. 

“ _Mmmm, this is actually…edible_.”

“ _Mom, that’s mean_!”

“ _I mean nice, it’s really nice Kara_ ” she was offered another spoonful.

“ _Thanks. It’s one of the very few things that I can cook. It’s Eliza’s recipe, she used to make it whenever Alex got sick or I was feeling down_.”

“ _Comfort food_ ”

“ _Yeah, I guess you could call it that_.”

“ _Well remind me to get the recipe from you, soup this good needs to be made again_.”

“ _I can ask Eliza to write the recipe down for you, we had to call her cause there were one or two usual ingredients I use missing, so she told us what we could use as a substitute_. _Carter really knows his way around the kitchen though._ ”

“Of course he does, he takes after me”

“ _Argh…I’m right here you know_!” The both turned to smile at him sitting on the floor, bowl in hand, dipping a bread in the soup. “ _Do you think you can manage a piece of garlic bread Mom?_ ”

“ _No, thanks sweetie, I’m already feeling full_.”

“ _You’ve only had a third of the bowl.”_ Kara protested.

“ _Maybe I’ll try again later, but for now, you go eat your soup before it goes cold_.”

“ _Fine_.” Kara placed the half-full bowl back down and grabbed her own. “ _You do remember I’ve got a portable microwave wherever I go right?_ ” She tapped her temple with the spoon she picked up.

“ _How could I forget, I miss having my morning coffee’s zapped hot every day_.”

“ _Did you really Kara? Can I see it_?” Carter enquired. Before Cat could protest, Kara’s eyes lit white-blue and the soup started steaming again. “ _That is so cool_.”

After dinner they decided to watch a movie, all squeezed into the bed. Cat fell asleep on Kara’s shoulders 15 minutes into the movie and stayed like that until Carter felt the effects of the past 24 hours and went to bed, Keira following him for the night.

Looking down at the small frame leaning on her, she glimpsed the vulnerability that Cat hid so well, yet this kind of unbreakable strength still radiated around her. She found herself gently caressing the face that the thought of losing was more painful than she could’ve imagined. Kara moved blonde hair hanging loose, bringing her face closer to breath in the remnants of Cat’s signature perfume. Sighing to herself, Kara regretted the thought of having to extricate herself from this place.

It was as if Cat could read her intentions, from in her sleepy daze, she looked up at her in between heavy-eyed blinks, simply gazing into her eyes. Staring at each other until it was too much for Kara, she started to move.

“ _Stay._ ” Cat commanded in barely a whispered sound. Kara lips curled into a smile, unable and unwilling to say a god damned word, she kissed Cat’s forehead.

Cat lifted her head off her, to give her a wide smile right back -  looking at her like she was the cutest thing. Using the little bit of strength, she had, Cat leaned in to snuggle closer, resting her head on Kara’s chest, nuzzling into the soft grey cashmere sweater. Listening to the calming sounds of Kara’s light breathing, and strong heartbeat lulled her back to a restful sleep.

_C is for Cat. D is for Devoted -_ And that was how Kara knew her devotion to this woman was stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 3rd volume in this series. The next installment I hope to bring Cat to National City and hopefully formally get SuperCat together :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments keep me going. Feel free to give ideas of what you might like to see in this series.


End file.
